


Как повлиять на джонина и члена АНБУ без единого дзюцу

by Mey_Chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Group Sex, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирука Умино - человек, который умеет очень хорошо все продумать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как повлиять на джонина и члена АНБУ без единого дзюцу

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to influence Jonin and ANBU without a single jutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111855) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



— Так, — сказал Какаши, когда они с Ирукой наконец оторвались друг от друга, потные и тяжело дышащие. — Что это такое?  
Ирука выпустил изо рта фаллоимитатор и оглянулся через плечо, перевернулся на бок, лицом к Какаши.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Ты сосёшь это всё время, пока мы трахаемся, — сказал Какаши напрямую. Он сощурился, когда Ирука взял его блестящий от слюны член губами. Он смотрел на Какаши широко раскрытыми глазами, пока сосал. — Ты… ох.  
Ирука снова отпустил его член; губы у него были красными и чуть припухшими.  
— О, — пробормотал он. Когда Ирука слабо улыбнулся, его шрам шевельнулся.  
— Ямато такое любит.  
Какаши прочистил горло и отвёл взгляд, а потом опустил голову на плоскую подушку. Он совсем не ревновал. У них с Ирукой не было серьёзных отношений. Какаши очень нравился Ирука (даже больше, чем просто «нравился», но Какаши не собирался никому об этом рассказывать, и уж тем более нагловатому, иногда слишком страстному чунину, для его же блага), и ему нравился Тензо. Очень нравился. А чем они там с Ирукой занимаются — не дело Какаши.  
— Он любит такое? — услышал Какаши собственный голос и тут же захотел пнуть себя за чрезмерное любопытство в голосе; Ирука отложил в сторону свою игрушку-пенис (откуда он вообще взял эту штуку?) и прижался к его груди, весь смуглый, с растрёпанными тёмными волосами. Какаши не хотел выглядеть заинтересованным, но в голове вдруг возникли весьма интригующие картинки с участием серьёзного кохая и его собственного энергичного любовника… и этого самотыка, который Ирука положил на столик.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Ирука и зевнул, лёжа на плече Какаши. — Любит. — Он вдруг чуть отстранился и одарил Какаши взглядом, полным невинного беспокойства. — А ты… разве нет? Я не буду больше, если ты не…  
— Брось, — Какаши подтянул его к себе, на этот раз поближе, словно хотел соединить их тела воедино, хотя сил у него было поменьше, чем десять минут назад. — Признаю, это было довольно… возбуждающе.  
— Правда? — Ирука усмехнулся и потёрся губами о его плечо. — Возбуждающе. Буду знать. И разве не здорово было бы, если бы во рту у меня был член, а ты в это время имел меня сзади?  
Какаши рассмеялся, Ирука присоединился к нему.  
— Что же, — наконец сказал Какаши. — Что же, очень неплохая мысль.

*

Ямато комкал простыни, стараясь не заходить глубоко в рот Ируки-сенсея, но это было тяжело. Ирука стоял на коленях между его ног, его хвост висел низко, но ещё не распустился. Пока ещё нет. Ирука смотрел на Ямато, улыбаясь, у него во рту был член. Ямато старался думать о посторонних вещах, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро: о тренировках, миссиях, заполнении отчётов, страшных рожицах, которыми можно запугать Наруто… и он с трудом сдержался, и застонал, когда Ирука рассмеялся.  
Несколько месяц назад Ямато довольно неохотно лёг в постель с Ирукой; в конце концов, у Ируки-сенсея уже была связь с Какаши, и Ямато не думал самонадеянно претендовать на что-то в отношении старшего товарища. Он провёл слишком много времени, подрачивая на Какаши, и старался исполнять обязанности в АНБУ, не выдавая своих чувств к семпаю. Но потом Ирука-сенсей с его сладкой улыбочкой и вежливым обращением подобрался к нему и разоружил с такой лёгкостью, словно использовал какое-то гендзюцу. Когда Ямато захотел отказать ему из-за семпая, Ирука посмотрел на него своими красивыми карими глазами и сказал:  
— Я не принадлежу Какаши. Я могу делать, что мне хочется и с кем хочется. Сейчас я хочу тебя.  
Разве мог Ямато противопоставить что-то такой прямоте? Он всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко по отношению к Какаши, хотя семпай издевательски приподнимал бровь всякий раз, когда они встречались за обедом, и Ямато бросало в жар.  
Сейчас ему тоже было жарко, бисеринки пота стекали по обнажённой груди. Ирука развалился в его постели, одетый в тёмную юката, не до конца запахнутую и открывающую сильные коричневые плечи. Ямато, раздевшись, направился к ванной, отчаянно стараясь не перейти на бег. Это было бы неприлично. Когда он закончил, вернулся и лёг сверху на Ируку, тот охотно развёл ноги и обхватил ладонями его лицо, целуя и касаясь пальцами там, где оно обычно было закрыто металлическими крыльями протектора.  
Когда Ямато опустился на одно колено, оно коснулось зада сенсея и задело что-то внутри. Ирука судорожно глотнул воздух и выгнулся, его веки затрепетали. Ямато моргнул, глядя на его покрасневшее лицо, подсунул руки под колени Ируки, приподнимая его ноги. Он почувствовал, как растёт эрекция при взгляде на гладкое отверстие.  
— Ирука-сенсей, — сказал он, прослеживая взглядом место соединения жёсткого пластика с кожей; конец штуки торчал наружу, и он, взявшись за него, чуть потянул. Ирука застонал, громкий звук в тёплой тишине спальни Ямато. — Что это?..  
— Какаши говорит, что это очень возбуждает, — сказал Ирука, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы поцеловать Ямато в угол рта. Их учитель был таким гибким. — Иногда я представляю, как вы оба находитесь внутри меня.  
— О, — сказал Ямато, потому что мысли в его мозгу разбежались в четырёх тысячах разных направлений, словно он создал тьму древесных клонов, и они разом вернулись с информацией. Ирука, судя по его виду, забеспокоился.  
— Извини, Ямато, — сказал он и снова поцеловал его в другой угол рта. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Нет, ты… совсем не обидел меня. — Он слабо улыбнулся Ируке. Какие обиды, у него слюнки текли при мысли о них с Ирукой и Какаши вместе. Было очень неправильно думать об этом… но это так заводило. Улыбка Ируки стала шире, и он перекатился через тело Ямато, чтобы взять его член в свой тёплый рот. Глаза его были полны обещанием, зад покачивался, торчащую из него пластиковую игрушку было видно только с определённого ракурса.  
Ямато задвигал бёдрами, задаваясь вопросом, на что был бы похож их секс, если бы вместо этого фаллоимитатора прямо сейчас внутри Ируки был Какаши.  
Это будет совершенно потрясающе, подумал он и кончил так, что едва не задохнулся.

*  
— Какаши-семпай, — сказал Ямато и вежливо наклонил голову, когда тот проскользнул на сиденье напротив.  
Какаши одарил его быстрой усмешкой, сказал:  
— Йо, — и отсалютовал двумя пальцами.  
— Собираетесь обедать? — Ямато поднял руку, повар за стойкой кивнул ему.  
— Что же, будет очень мило, если мой Тензо-кохай покормит меня, — произнёс Какаши; единственным знаком, что он дразнился, был блеск в его глазах. — В конце концов, я ведь стольким вещам его научил.  
— Я покупаю вам еду почти всегда, когда мы вместе обедаем, — сказал Ямато, не утруждая себя замечанием, что сейчас он предпочитал своё новое имя. Какаши мог просто звать его Тензо чуть дольше. — Я не помню, что вы учили меня такому.  
— Видимо, я научил вас таким вещам, о которых и сам не подозревал. — Какаши выдержал его взгляд, и их колени соприкоснулись под столом. Ямато облизал губы, и глаза Какаши блеснули, прежде чем он прижался ногой второй раз.  
— Ирука, — сказал Ямато.  
— Ирука, — подтвердил Какаши и наконец разорвал их зрительный контакт, чтобы поблагодарить молодого человека, который принёс им дымящиеся чашки с едой. — Он такой хитрый, этот сенсей.  
Ямато лишь кивнул, опустив взгляд на свои полупустые тарелки, чтобы Какаши поскорее поел. — Думаете, стоит дать ему то, что он хочет?  
— А ты хочешь дать ему это? — Какаши сказал это таким тоном, словно ему было всё равно, каким будет ответ, но Ямато знал его слишком долго. Какаши… нервничал. Взгляд его был обеспокоенным… и хищным, это заставляло Ямато ерзать на сидении.  
— Да, — ответил он так прямо, что Какаши улыбнулся. — Но только пока вы будете со мной.  
Какаши откинулся на спинку стула с удивлённым видом.  
— Серьёзно? — он наклонил голову. — Ты уверен?  
Ямато позволил себе лёгкую улыбку.  
— Я уверен, Какаши-семпай.  
— Тогда уж начинай звать меня просто Какаши, — и он снова прижался коленом к колену Ямато под столом.

*

Они ждали в квартире Ируки, сидя за котацу, пока он вернётся домой. Вернее, Ямато сидел, поприличнее скрестив ноги, пока Какаши лежал с другой стороны, сняв свою маску (но с повязкой на шарингане) и читал книгу. Ирука выглядел так, словно пережил тяжелый день: его жилет снизу был опален, а хвост тёмных волос поник, словно тоже лишился сил.  
Тем не менее, когда он увидел их, на лице промелькнула радость, такая сильная, что усталость пропала за секунду. Ямато не заметил бы этого, если бы не смотрел прямо на него, потому что через мгновение радость исчезла, уступив место выражению вежливого удивления.  
— Какаши-сенсей, Ямато-сан, — сказал он, быстро и ловко положив школьные принадлежности. — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
— Мы почти уснули, — сказал Какаши из-за его книг. — Ты опоздал. Так что давай, поторопись.  
Ирука нахмурился, обиженно выставив нижнюю губу, но Ямато заметил скрытую усмешку в его хитро поблескивающих глазах. Он больше не выглядел усталым.  
— Отлично, — раздражённо сказал он. — Но не вам мне указывать в моём собственном доме, Какаши-сенсей. Отныне я буду делать это.  
Он скрылся в ванной. Ямато поднялся на ноги и побрёл в спальню Ируки, слушая еле различимые шаги Какаши за спиной. Как только он пересёк порог тёмной комнаты, ощутил, как руки Какаши легли на его талию.  
— Он любит командовать в постели, — прошептал Какаши ему в ухо и лизнул его. Ямато улыбнулся и подался назад, потираясь задницей о его промежность. Какаши начал стягивать с него юкату, пока они шли к постели. Ямато обернулся в кольце его рук, и их губы встретились в жадном глубоком поцелуе; Какаши издал короткий звук удивления, когда Ямато повалил его на постель. Их одежда была распахнута, и Какаши оказался прижат спиной к стене. Ахх, такой быстрый маленький кохай.  
Ямато опустился на колени между его раздвинутых ног, вылизывая его шею там, где она соединяется с плечом, и заставляя Какаши выгнуться. Одну руку Какаши запустил в короткие волосы Ямато, решая, позволить ли ему продолжать или подтянуть к себе, чтобы заполучить губы Ямато. Кровать двинулась, и Ирука оказался рядом, наклоняя голову Какаши, пальцами за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать.  
Ямато отодвинулся, когда Ирука стал целовать Какаши. Какаши потянулся, медленно, словно во сне, и стал ласкать Ируку: оглаживать его мускулистые плечи, убирать длинные тёмные волосы за уши, перебирая пальцами влажные пряди. Ирука вдруг слабо вскрикнул и медленно скользнул по телу Какаши, пока не оказался между его бедёр, дыша часто и тепло, напротив вставшего члена.  
Ямато стоял на коленях перед Ирукой, тёмные брови сведены вместе, пальцы двигаются внутри, вырывая у него низкие стоны. Какаши задвигал бёдрами, и головка члена мазнула по рту Ируки, испачкав его губы смазкой.  
— Возьми его в рот, сенсей, — велел Ямато, и Ирука сделал это без малейшего возражения. Какаши задыхался от совместных прикосновений губ Ируки, языка, проходящегося по члену, и грубости в голосе Ямато. Мышцы живота дёрнулись, когда Ирука вонзил ногти в кожу над ними; он громко застонал, и Какаши с трудом отвёл взгляд с линии губ Ируки у покрасневшей кожицы его члена.  
Ямато пристально смотрел на его лицо, когда он вошёл в Ируку, тот оставил член Какаши и теперь тяжело дышал в его бедро. Его щека, прижатая к коже Какаши, была горячей.  
— Ирука, — прорычал Ямато голосом глухим и глубоким, как сердце леса. Ирука со всхлипом взялся за член Какаши и медленно провёл языком по всей длине снизу. Какаши откинулся на постель и опёрся на руку, чувствуя подрагивания Ируки от каждого толчка Ямато. Ирука застонал так громко, что его вибрация казалось, воспламеняет тело Какаши, и он прикусил губу, когда Ирука сжал пальцами его яички. Ямато позади Ируки согнулся, прижимаясь лбом к его потной шрамированой спине.  
Какаши не был уверен, кто кончил первым; он и не собирался вести счёт, потому что мускулы ног дрожали, словно он возвращался с долгой миссии; звуки кожи, хлопающей о кожу, учащённого дыхания и низких стонов тонули в шуме крови в его ушах. В какой-то момент Ирука укусил его бедро с внутренней стороны, и круг отметок от зубов пульсировал с каждым биением пульса.  
Его сердцебиение замедлилось, и сил наконец хватило на взгляд вниз. Его двое любовников тоже лежали тихо, Ямато сверху на Ируке, их ноги переплелись, и Ямато, гладя слипшиеся волосы Ируки, что-то шептал ему. Какаши понаблюдал за ними, потом усмехнулся и приподнял повязку.  
Когда они растянулись на постели, им было жарко.  
— Пожалуй, я пойду, — сказал Какаши, отбрасывая простыню, которой их накрыл Ирука. — Здесь тесновато.  
— Или я пойду, — предложил Ямато, собираясь встать с постели. Ирука с удобством расположился между ними, тесно прижавшись, и дал обоим по подзатыльнику.  
— После всех моих усилий, чтобы вы оба оказались здесь! — проворчал он. — Завтра я раздобуду кровать побольше. А сейчас заткнитесь и спите.  
— Я… — начал Ямато, всё ещё стараясь подняться, но под взглядом Ируки притих и снова лёг, покорно накрывшись простынёй.  
— Одну вещь я усвоил, мой юный кохай, — сказал Какаши, поворачиваясь, чтобы устроить свою длинную ногу поверх их тел. — Нашему Ируке-сенсею всегда надо давать то, чего он хочет.


End file.
